"Final Destination"
Title "Final Destination" ang title ng chapter na ito dahil lahat ng mga characters sa storya ay magkikita kita na sa isang lokasyon at sabay sabay na aalis papunta sa isang destinasyon. Character Highlight *Eva Cast Main Characters * Ieva as Eva * Yannique as Noah * Noel as Emman * Gino as Jin * Kevin as Kevin * Patricia as Patricia * Trish as Trish * Lander as Chris * Denise as Denie * Alfred as Alfred * Reine as Rain * Dawn as ''Jean'' (Mentioned Only) * Kat as ''Kat'' (Mentioned Only) * Shary as Sherry * Raymond as Raylan * Jhake as ''Jake'' (Mentioned Only) * Jannyn as Janie * Karl as ''Carl'' (Mentioned Only) * Tonn as ''Anton'' (Mentioned Only) * Elay as ''Eli'' (Mentioned Only) * Riana as ''Rhea'' (Mentioned Only) * Maddi as Maddie (Mentioned Only) * Angelica as ''Angel'' (Mentioned Only) * Anthony as ''Tony'' (Mentioned Only) * Fred as ''Fred'' (Mentioned Only) Created Characters * Rei * ''Joyce'' (Considered Credited) * ''Sir Mallari'' (Mentioned Only) * Eric Summary Ginising ni Alfred si Raylan upang malaman kung ano ang kanyang desisyon sa napagusapan nila kagabi. Nagsuggest si Raylan na bakit hindi na lang sila magsama sama ngunit hindi parin napilit ang mga ito. Habang tuloy ang pagpilit nina Chris at Noah kay Raylan, napagdesisyunan ni Sherry na hindi na tapusin ang paguusap at siya ay mauuna na papuntang cloister. Sa cloister, unang nagising si Eva at napagdesisyunang magluto ng almusal para sa lahat ngunit bago niya ito gawin ay sinilip na muna niya si Rei at nilapitan niya ito dahil masakit ang pakiramdam nito. Sa ibang parte ng cloister, si Jin ay nagising rin ng maaga, nakita niya si Eva na papalabas sa kwarto ni Sister Rei. Nagising si Emman dahil sa ingay na naririnig niya sa labas. Lumabas siya at nakita na niya ang lahat na nagpapanic dahil sa kalagayan ni Sister. Hindi sila makakuha ng gamot dahil may mga zombies sa lahat at nasa clinic lahat ng kailangang gamot niya.Nagsuggest si Emman na kumuha na lamang ng gamot sa medicine cabinet ng lugar kaya lang ubos na rin pala ang laman nito. Dahil sa mga pangyayari, napagdesisyunan ni Eva na magplano. Napansin niyang wala sila Noah kaya tinanong niya sina Emman at Rain dahil sila ang huling mga natulog kahapon. Sinabi ni Emman na hindi parin bumabalik ang tatlo. Hindi nagulat ang lahat dahil medyo sanay na sila sa mga pangyayari. Matapos nito, naplano na ang lahat kung papaano sila makakapunta sa clinic ng hindi nakakadistract ng mga zombies. Matapos ang plano naghanda na ang lahat para pumunta sa clinic pero naputol ito nang may marinig silang tunog ng kotse na papunta sa kanila. Humingi sila ng tulong dito at sakto namang huminto ito sa harap nila. Pagkabukas ng pintuan nakita ni si Eric na tumakbo papuntang laboratory habang sa kabila naman ay nakita nila si Kevin at sinasabing pumasok na sila sa loob ng van at umalis na sila ng eskwelahan. Sinabi nila Eva ang kalagayan ni Sister Rei at humingi silang tulong sa kanila. Nabanggit ni Trish na ang balak nilang puntahan ay sa ospital dahil nandoon ang mga kaibigan ni Eric. Tinawag nila si Eric mula sa lab at sinabing kailangan nilang buhatin si Sister Rei papuntang Van. Hindi nakita ni Eric ang kanyang hinahanap. Habang hinahantay ng lahat ang pagkuha ni Eric kay Sister Rei, unti unti ring lumalapit ang mga zombies sa van. Maya maya ay may biglang kumalabog ng Van sa may kaliwa. Nagulat ang lahat ng mapagalaman nilang sila Sherry at Raylan pala ito. Pinasakay nila ito sa Van at sakto namang napasok na ni Eric si Rei. Nang naharangan ng mga zombies ang buong van, agad na hinarurot ni Eric ang pagdrive nito at nakaalis naman sila agad agad. Lahat sila ay may kanya kanyang iniisip habang paalis sila ng eskwelahan. Winish ni Eva na sana gumaling na agad si Sister Rei at sana walang masyadong zombies paglabas ng eskwelahan. Naisip ni Jin na kung natuloy ang kanilang pagpunta sa clinic, baka may nahanap pa silang mga survivors. Masaya si Denie dahil parang reunion ang nangyari sa kanila. Napansin din ni Denie si Sherry na maputla. Gustong makita ni Rain ang kanyang kapatid na si Maddie maging sina Jean at Kat at winish na ligtas ang mga ito. Napagisip isip ni Kevin ang mga maling desisyon na kanyang nagawa sa school. Sinabi niya sa sarili niya na magbabago na ito. Hinding hindi makakalimutan ni Patricia ang lugar kung saan siya nagaral. Ineexpect ni Trish na infected na rin ang ibang lugar pero pilit niyang iniisip na hindi lahat ng naiisip niya ay totoo. Hindi matanggap ni Janie ang mga nangyari sa kanya sa eskwelahan dahil nakita niyang nakagat sina Carl, Jake at Sir Mallari. Kinakabahan parin siya sa mga susunod pang mga mangyayari. Inisip ni Raylan sina Noah at winish na sana okay lang sila sa kanilang ginawa. Inisip din ni Raylan kung paano niya sasabihin ang tungkol sa kalagayan ni Sherry. Winish ni Sherry na sana umabot pa siya sa pupuntahan nila dahil sa kalagayan niya. Responsibilidad ni Eric na protektahan niya ang mga batang kasama niya. Nanghinayang siya dahil hindi na niya nakita ang mga nirescue niya na nasa laboratory pero babawi nalang siya sa mga kasama niya ngayon. Naisip din niya si Sister na mapapagamot na nila agad agad. Akala ni Emman at patay na sina Noah dahil sinama niya ito sa mga namatay niyang mga kaklaseng sina Angel, Tony at Fred. Napagisip isip din niya na kelangan niyang alisin ang takot niya sa mga zombies upang makasurvive pa siya ng matagal. Deaths * None Trivia * First appearance of Sherry (Infected). *September 30 2013 (7:00am - 8:00 am) , Intramurals day ang araw na iyon *The first group to left is the second group. Other Character's Whereabouts Mel and Kyla's group are currently at Puregold waiting for rescue. Angelo , Julie and the others are currently at Cathedral waiting for rescue. Julie's Dad is currently at the radio room on barasoain and he sends off signals to other survivors that there are safehaven on Cathedral. Tricia and Shane are currenty at the Red Ribbon waiting for rescue. Philip , Jude and Jared are possibly at the Kapitolyo planning. Con and her family were at some unknown area when the outbreak started.